Pizza Night
by i-am-mudblood
Summary: Spur of the moment pizza night! Zuko gets dragged along and there's a fiasco a'brewin! This story was written purely for fun. Pairings include: Sukka, Jetara, and Zutara. Read inside description! Rated T for I don't know. If you're twelve or younger, you shouldn't read this... my type-y fingers have a mind of their own.
1. Carpool

Helloooo! First of all, I just want to say this idea was totally random and doesn't even really make sense... kind of. I don't know. I started writing it for fun and I make up the chapters as I go along. Some parts are supposed to be funny but me and my humor can be really dumb. ALSO, I was just gonna have Zuko paired with pretty much everyone but it ended up being Zutara somehow... around the second or third chapter. Haha. I should start planning these things out.

**I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. But if I did, everything would be one huge party.**

* * *

**Chapter One (Carpool)**

"I don't even like pizza," claimed Zuko as he was unceremoniously dumped into the vehicle.

Sokka ran around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. "And I'm sure pizza isn't too fond of you, either," he replied as he clasped on his seatbelt and locked the door. "Look, just please do this for me. Suki is _this_ close!"

"I hate third wheeling." Zuko grumbled, crossing his arms.

"That's the spirit! Now buckle up… and shut up!" The water tribesman shoved his key into the ignition and revved the engine, glancing back. As they climbed onto the road and the car slowed to a respectable speed, Sokka began to talk again. "Actually, I think you'll have fun tonight. It won't be just me, you, and Suki… as usual."

"Whoopdeedoo." The only thing the firebender hated more than people was more people, if that made sense.

"No, seriously! Aang's also coming and Suki's bringing some of her warrior friends—Zhen and Ming—and also Toph and Katara." He paused before continuing, "but don't you think about hitting on my sister!"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Zuko had only met the waterbender once and didn't find anything spectacular about her… but maybe that was due to the fact that he had been fourteen and fully immersed in Mai. Truly, he couldn't even look at other girls back then.

"What's that supposed to mean? You calling Katara ugly?"

"N-no!" He sighed. "Can you unlock the windows? The heat in here is ridiculous."

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, buddy, that's your own fault. You're exhaling steam." After receiving a biting glare from the waterbender, Sokka relented. Zuko cranked the window open with relief. "So," the water tribesman said, "First, we'll be picking up Aang, then Toph, then Katara, then Suki and her friends."

Zuko sputtered. "They're _riding_ with us?"

"Relax!"

"There's only three extra seats in here!" the firebender fumed, gesturing to the backseat. "There's no way we're fitting six more people—"

"Look, pal, calm down, we'll figure something out."

Zuko muttered something that sounded like, "This is unbelievable," and chose instead to bite his lip for the remainder of the trip. As he stared out the window at the passing houses and buildings, he tried to remember the last time he'd gone out for some fun.

They finally stopped and were greeted by a cheerful Aang. "Hey, guys!" He peered curiously into the dark car. "Are… are the girls in there?"

"Nope… next stop, Tophville!"

Aang nodded and started into the car. "Um, Sokka… how do you push the front seat up?" It was a two-car door that required the seats in the front to be pushed up in order to gain access to the backseats.

Sokka banged his head on the steering wheel. "I forgot about that. You'll have to climb over Zuko to get in."

"No way!" Zuko unbuckled his seatbelt. "Let me just get out fir—" Aang, however, was already clambering over the firebender. He tripped into the backseat just as Sokka floored the gas pedal.

When they arrived at Toph's house—or Bei Fong Estate, as known by the locals—Sokka had to go down and formally retrieve her. "Keep the car warm," he told Zuko as he stumbled out of the car. When he arrived at the front door, he was met by a butler. "I'm here for Toph," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Miss Toph will be with you momentarily," informed the butler in a slow drawl.

"Eh… okay."

A few minutes passed. Sokka grew impatient. "Hey, can you tell her to hurry it up? We're going to miss our reservation."

The butler scrutinized him. "Sir, aren't you spending the evening at a pizza place? Such a restaurant requires no reservation."

Sokka shoved him aside and yelled into the house. "Toph! Hurry up!"

She appeared in no time, slipping a few coins into the butler's open palm. "There'll be a gold piece in it for you if Dad doesn't find out."

"Understood, Miss Toph."

At the car, Zuko was already outside, intent on not having another person climb over him. She found her way into the backseat and gave Aang a friendly punch. "Long time no see, Twinkletoes."

"Nice to see you too, Toph," replied the airbender.

"Great." Sokka grumbled as he slammed his door shut. "We're late. Time to kick it into high gear." With no regard to the speed limit, the vehicle raced down the streets, stopping short at Sokka's old house. Katara was already on the sidewalk. When her brother pulled up, she glared at him through the window. "Took you long enough. I almost walked there myself."

"Just get in," said Sokka indifferently, waggling his fingers.

She opened the door and frowned. "It's too dark, I can't see the lever that pulls up the front seat."

"One, that lever is jammed. Two, you'll have to climb in the backseat. Three, quit looking for the lever because that's not the chair, that's Zuko and four, _hurry up!" _

"Z-Zuko?" Katara pulled her hand away quickly. "I can't see a thing! How am I supposed to get back there?"

The firebender shifted. "Here, let me get out—"

"No time!" Sokka leaned over Zuko, grabbed his sister's arm, yanked her in, and shut the door. "Suki, I'm coming for you!" He cried as he ignited the engine.

"Sokka, you ditz, I'm not even in a seat!" Katara cried as she fumbled to climb over Zuko and find her way to the backseat. The car twisted and shook and made it excessively harder for her to find her balance.

"Get your big butt out of my face!" Sokka shoved her away. "Look, just… sit on the floor or something. You won't be able to get back there with the car moving so fast."

"Then slow down!"

"Don't you oppress me, woman!"

"Sokka, that made no sense."

"Sit on the floor before I get pulled over!"

With a huff, Katara squatted on the floor in front of Zuko's seat, smushed heavily against his legs. "Sorry about this," she said as she tried to shift to give themselves more room. "My brother's just an idiot."

"I know," replied Zuko. He hated getting into awkward situations like this, especially with girls. He was only glad it was nighttime and no one could see his face.

Finally, they arrived at the training center. Suki and her two friends pulled open the door just as Zuko stumbled out—no way was he having three more girls climb over him. Katara fled to the backseat and Suki's two friends were somehow able to squeeze back there too. "Well," Suki gave the firebender an apologetic smile. "You don't mind if I sit on your lap, do you?"

He put his hand awkwardly behind his head. _I'm going to kill you, Sokka._ "No, I guess not."

"Good!" As they climbed in, she shut the door and tried hard not to lean back against him. The whole time she chatted on, trying to justify their awkward position. "I mean, we _are_ just friends, so this isn't weird at all!" After a while, her subject veered—much to Zuko's relief—and she was discussing the night ahead. "We need to be careful, though, because the place we're going is notorious for the… well… bad people."

"Bad people?" Toph spoke up.

Suki nodded, unaware that her hair had slapped Zuko in the face. "You know… there's some kids there our age that…" She shrugged. "They're just bad, okay?"

Sokka turned right as they neared the destination. "We've got nothing to worry about. C'mon; a big crowd of benders and warriors? No one will think twice about bothering us!" He suddenly called out, "Ooh, I almost passed it!" and slammed hard on the brakes.

Suki jolted forward and then back, colliding with Zuko. This was going to be one crazy night.

* * *

Rate and review, brotha.


	2. Getting Comfortable

So I think this is where the Zutara first started happening. Me and my crazy one-track mind. Not that I don't support other ships! I absolutely love Kataang and Maiko! I just... I'm fickle, you see, and narrow-minded. In all honesty, I don't remember what this chapter was about. I think Jet was in it? Who knows. Read and find out!

**I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender... and while I'm at it, I also don't own Bleach or Harry Potter. But I love 'em!**

* * *

**Chapter Two (Getting Comfortable)**

"Table for _eight,_ please," Sokka was obviously pleased that their group was so large. Zuko, on the other hand, couldn't be more annoyed.

The hostess nodded and pointed them toward a large booth in the corner. As the group meandered over, they absorbed the atmosphere. There were plenty of tables and booths occupied by kids their age. Loud dance music boomed from speakers bolted into the walls, and random strobe lights flashed everywhere. The dining area itself was significantly less hectic than the game area, however, where you had to yell just to be heard.

If he could have it his way, Zuko would prefer to sit at the outside of the booth beside only one person, and that would have preferably been Aang or Sokka… or Toph even. But of course the water tribe warrior had different plans. He pushed Zuko straight into the middle and shoved in anyone else who happened to be nearby. "Sorry guys," he apologized as he slid in himself. "Suki likes to sit on the end."

_Lucky Suki_, thought Zuko bitterly as he realized he was bordered by Kyoshi warriors on the left side and Sokka's sister on the right.

When the waitress came around, everyone ordered soda, except for the firebender, who ordered sweet tea. "Don't order _that_," exclaimed Sokka. "You're reducing your manliness!"

"I am not!"

Sokka turned to the waitress, who was smiling shyly. Aiming his thumb in Zuko's direction, he announced, "This guy'll have a Sprite."

As the waitress moved away, Zuko retorted, "Sprite? What, were they all out of Water Pixie?"

Suki's friends giggled, forcing the firebender to blush.

Aang, who was positioned in between Katara and Toph, began to catch everyone up on the happenings of his past week. The two girls to Zuko's right—what were their names again? Zhen and Ming?—kept whispering to each other and casting not-so-subtle glances in the firebender's direction. Sokka and Suki were huddled together and deep in some sort of love conversation or whatever; Zuko could never understand these things. Toph seemed to be listening halfheartedly to Aang's story, interrupting only to demean him in some way. Katara leaned on the table on her elbow, appearing just as bored and out of place as Zuko.

The firebender suddenly realized he hadn't seen her face the whole time. The car had been extremely dim and in the restaurant, he hadn't taken the time to look up and truly see her. To be honest, he was curious to see how she had matured in the past two years. It was evident she was taller and her hair was longer, but her voice had pretty much stayed the same, only deepening an octave or two.

"So, Katara…" he didn't really know what to say; he just wanted her to turn around so he could for real look at her face. "Your hair's gotten longer."

What a creeper thing to say. He facepalmed.

She turned around and gave him an amused look. "That's nice of you for noticing."

Welp, she was definitely different. Her features had gotten deeper and her face had narrowed to match them. Truth be told, lame little Katara had grown into her looks. He pushed the thought away, remembering Sokka's warning.

She opened her mouth again. "So… sweet tea, huh? What am I supposed to make of you? The sensitive, understated guy in the background that girls would fall for if this was a story in a book?"

He tried contemplating what just came out of her mouth. What the hell.

"Sorry, I read a lot," she continued, not looking a bit embarrassed. He had to give it to her; he admired the fact she stayed true to herself. "So, what's a big, strong firelord doing at some ratty pizza arcade in the first place?"

"Sokka's my roommate," Zuko said. "It has its perks."

"And coming to this dump is one of them?"

"Not really."

Katara snorted. It was a cute quirk, but she covered herself up quickly. Zuko couldn't help but crack a small grin. "I just don't like the crowds that come here," she said in a low voice, barely louder than the throbbing music. To prove her point, her gaze wandered over the teenagers that occupied the area. Immediately, her pointer finger aimed at a woman in her early twenties who was arm wrestling with a googly-eyed teenage boy. "See her? I actually know her. She comes here a lot. Her name's June."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just… dangerous. You see, she owns this animal that can paralyze you in one go, so if you get on her bad side—oh! And see them over there?" She pointed out a couple of raggedy-looking boys. "Oh crap."

"What?"

She slid down in her seat. "That's the Freedom Fighters, a gang that runs the local area. But if they're here, that must mean Jet's here too." She tried covering her face with a menu as she surveyed the area.

Zuko racked his brain. The name Jet rang a bell somewhere. "What's so bad about this guy?" he asked.

"He's my ex—"

"I'm her boyfriend."

The two benders glanced up to their side where a smirking brown-haired guy was leaning over the edge of the booth-back. "Trying to hide from me, Katara? How cute."

She pasted on a defiant face. "Leave me alone, Jet, I'm here with my friends."

The boy gestured over to Zuko, who was glaring at him. "Your _friends_ don't look too polite, babe." He took a closer look at the firebender. "Wait a second—if it isn't Zuzu!"

Zuko stiffened. What the f— "You're Azula's boyfriend!" He hissed.

"_Was_," corrected Jet simply. "It turned out she was a little hot-headed."

Katara, meanwhile, was fuming in her seat. "Azula? The girl you cheated on me with?" She was slowly ripping the menu.

Jet put up his hands in defense. "Look, Katara, I got it all cleared up. We can be together again."

She threw half of the menu at his face.

Finally, Sokka—who had been watching this whole thing play out—spoke up. "Hey, Jet, you need to go. It's not smart bothering us right now. We have four benders and four warriors." The last one came out clearly as a threat.

Jet scrutinized the group with a sneer. Before he turned to go, he leaned in to whisper something to Zuko only. "Look, pal, stay away from Katara. She's mine." With that, he hurried away with a flourish.

The firebender turned away angrily. What was it with all these guys telling him to leave Katara alone? As if he was actually interested!


	3. Ladies Man

And here is where I officially just made Zutara the main ship. Oh, me~ anyways, Zuko's such an innocent pansy. Love this guy.

**If I owned Avatar: the Last Airbender (which I obviously do not) Zutaraangsukkateoph would be canon. And that's not even a legit ship. **

* * *

**Chapter Three (Ladies Man)**

The conversations had acquired a smooth, steady flow when the waitress arrived with their drinks. A lot of cokes and lemonades were thrown on the table, and when someone slid Zuko his Sprite, he stared into it critically.

Sokka peeked at his roommate as he sucked his straw. "Stop being such a fire baby!" He reached across Toph, Aang, and Katara to shove the glass closer to Zuko. "Try some, it doesn't bite!"

"Stop making such a big deal out of this," Katara scolded her brother. "If he doesn't want to drink it, he doesn't have to."

Zuko felt bad for appearing so childish. "No, its okay, Katara, I'm fine, really." To prove his point, he lifted the rim of the glass and took a large gulp of the soda. Having never had soda before, he didn't expect it to be so strong. Sputtering, he nearly threw the glass on the table as he reached for a napkin.

Aang rose from his seat. "Are you okay, Zuko?" Everyone was staring at him.

This is awesome. "I'm fine."

Toph smirked. "First taste of soda, I presume?"

He only looked away as he rubbed the napkin across his mouth.

One of the two giggly girls—Zhen?—let out a soft snort and said, "Awh, that's cute." She leaned forward. "So I'm guessing you've never had beer before?"

Zuko frowned. "Aren't we underage?"

This only earned more giggling from Suki's hysterical friends.

Katara glared at them and turned to the firebender. In a low whisper, she murmured, "Don't worry about that. None of us except _them_ have had any alcohol. Well… if you don't count cactus juice." She aimed an accusing finger at her brother, who was busy canoodling with Suki.

Toph reached over Aang and punched Katara in the forearm. "Hey, Princess, I suddenly need to take a trip to the ladies room. Care to join me?"

"Just go with Suki," replied the waterbender, who had been talking to Zuko.

"Come on, Sugar Queen! I need to go _now_." She grabbed Katara's wrist and dragged her across everyone's laps to the edge of the booth, then hoisted her up and dragged her off to the restrooms.

Zuko stared off in their direction. Toph's brute strength never ceased to amaze him.

As the firebender pulled his drink closer (because, yes, even though it had been strong and far too sweet, it had a delicious kick to it) Ming scooted closer, nearly leaning on him. "So, have you been here before?"

"Here?" He gestured with disgust around the restaurant. "Hell no."

Zhen let off a laugh. Zuko wondered if they knew how to contain themselves.

Ming toyed with her straw. "It's a shame. This place can be so fun when you come with the right people."

"What are you saying? Sokka's no fun?"

"No," Ming smiled. "His fuddy duddy sister can be such a drag, though."

"Talk about killjoy," agreed Zhen, nodding vigorously.

The firelord ran his fingers through his hair and wished he could be anywhere but sitting next to these girls. Who knew the elite Kyoshi warriors had some hussies in it? He highly doubted Zhen and Ming would be able to take anyone out in a sparring contest. And who were they to be judging Katara? She was anything but a killjoy; in fact, she was humorous, sweet, and kind.

After a long silence—Zuko had been hoping they would stop talking to him if he simply didn't carry on the conversation—Ming cleared her throat. "So you're a firebender, huh? That's really impressive. Are you good?"

He almost scoffed. Was he good? He was the firelord, wasn't he? Zuko shrugged indifferently. "I'm pretty good, I guess."

"Hmm," she smiled seductively. "Care to show me sometime?"

Ew. No. "Uh… yeah, maybe."

"How about now?"

How about no. "Maybe another time." Trying to end the conversation then and there, he reached for his drink and brought his lips to the straw. For added measure, he turned away from them and pretended to be interested in the arcade across the large room.

After a moment, Katara and Toph exited the ladies room. He perked up for some reason. Realizing his suddenly chipper attitude, he tried to reassess himself. What the hell, why was he so excited? It was kind of creepy actually, to be excited about two girls leaving the bathroom.

To further discontent him, he felt Ming lean on his shoulder and let out a long sigh. Horrified, he tried to subtly move away, but she moved with him. What an annoying, straightforward tool.

Katara appeared to be blushing and cupping half of her face as her and Toph began to walk towards the table. Toph was saying something, using her hands to further express her words, and Katara was soaking in whatever the blind earthbender was talking about. Slowly, a small smile crept onto the waterbender's face, and Zuko smiled as well.

"Zuko, I don't know how to say this," Zuko was surprised to find Ming had been talking. He was already annoyed with the fact that she was voluntarily leaning on him. "I like you a lot… and well… do you want to go outside for a minute?"

What was so great about outside? It was freaking chilly, and nighttime, and he was sure the Freedom Fighters were probably guarding the exit. "It's kind of cold out there," he rasped, still watching Katara make her way back to the table with that shadowy smile playing on her lips.

Ming's voice lowered to a purr as she brought her lips up to his ear. "Fine then, I guess the restroom will have to do."

What the crap. If she wanted to go to the restroom, she could do it by herself. He started to see where this was going and decided to turn to tell her this just wasn't going to happen.

Bad mistake.

His quick movement had apparently made it seem as if he were going in for a kiss, and Ming took whatever he had. She practically jumped on him, crushing her lips against his and murmuring something. Horrified, he tried to fend her off, but not before Katara arrived at the table with large, watery eyes.

Somewhere far off, he could hear Toph say something like, "Oh no."

The waterbender was hurrying away from the table when Zuko grabbed Ming's face and shoved her off, breathing heavily. "What the hell was that for?" He growled.

She wiped her lips and stared at him, confused.

Toph chose now to speak up. "You dunderhead! Now look what you've done!" She turned and chased after the waterbender, crying, "Katara, wait!"

Sokka, Suki, and Aang just stared at Zuko with wide eyes. "What just happened?" Sokka asked. Zuko was faintly annoyed that his roommate was so oblivious to everything.

"She jumped on me and kissed me!"

Suki glanced to her friend. "Ming…" her voice sounded strained, as if this had happened before. "Again? Really?"

She spat out, "He was asking for it!"

"I think we should have a talk," said Suki, and she grabbed Zhen and Ming and swept them away.

Sokka leaned back, one arm resting on the back of the booth, "Well, pal, I can say with all honesty I didn't know you had it in you." He looked thoroughly impressed, much to Zuko's annoyance. "In no time, you'll have the ladies breaking down your front door."

"I don't think I want that."

"I wonder why Katara's so upset," Aang voiced in concern, and all three guys turned back to see her hiding behind an arcade game, her hands concealing her face, while Toph seemed to be yelling at her and pointing towards the table.

Sokka seemed unconcerned. "You know girls and their periods… anyways, we should probably order the pizza now before everyone gets back." He waved down a waitress and placed his order. Then he dug out a couple of dollar bills and added, "And you know what? Throw in a chocolate cake… just for the ladies."


	4. Yes

I had to incorporate my favorite card game in here somewhere, you guys. Forgive me if you don't know the rules; you don't really need to know them in this story, I just think if you do know them, the situation seems a little funnier. I wrote this earlier today so I don't have to best memory... ALSO, accept my pleas for forgiveness! My grammar in the last few chapters have been hideous, and I'm sure they might still be because I don't double-check! If you come across any inaccuracies, just know I'm imperfect and we'll leave it at that!

**I don't own ATLA because Zutara isn't canon. Did that make sense? Nooooo...?**

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Yes)**

"Pair of threes," Sokka tossed two cards onto the table and peered suspiciously over his hand, eyeing the other two.

Aang, who had just learned how to play Pseudos like ten minutes ago, placed a pair of fives on top. He cast an uncertain glance at Sokka. "Does that beat threes?"

"Is five a bigger number than three?"

"Well… yes."

"THEN IT DOES."

Zuko tossed a pair of queens into the mix, earning a scowl from his dark-skinned roommate. "Wow, what kind of jerk goes from fives to queens?" Sokka inquired. "If you want to play hard… pair of KINGS." He slammed two low-card kings into the pile, appearing triumphant.

"Aces beat kings, right, Sokka?" Aang placed down two aces.

Sokka's face fell.

"What are we up to?" asked Suki as she appeared out of nowhere, sliding in beside Sokka. Aang, who was in power, put down a single four. "Oh. Is this go fish?"

"This is most certainly not go fish! This is a manly man game!" No other than Sokka had replied with such an answer.

"Are you implying that go fish is a woman's game?"

"N-no, of course not."

"Good."

Zuko threw down a single king. He still couldn't get the taste of Ming's lips off his tongue. At the thought, he involuntarily shivered. "Hey, where did your friends go?" he asked, realizing they hadn't returned with Suki.

"Oh," she smiled. "You won't have to be worrying about them anymore. I sent them home."

"Wow. Really?" He frowned. "Aren't they your friends?"

She shrugged. "Actually, they're Ty Lee's friends, and I was just inviting them out because they're new to our warrior clan. But it turns out they kind of stink at combat, so I just might kick them out of that too."

Zuko had to give it to Suki, she was one fierce girl.

Sokka stared up at the firebender. "Your turn."

The firelord suddenly realized he had been staring at Suki; his thoughts were harmless, but unconsciously staring at someone could stir up theories. Looking toward the game, he frowned. "I can't beat an ace of spades."

"Finally, I have power." Sokka threw down a house of fours.

Aang calmly placed a house of sevens on top, followed by Zuko, who had prepared a house of jacks. In the end, surprisingly, Aang had come out victorious.

Suki piped up. "Okay I think I understand how this whole thing goes." She gave Sokka a puppy dog face. "Do you think I can try and play?"

He frowned. "I don't want you to get upset. This game is a little fast paced, and if you're new—"

"Suki can do it!" encouraged Aang. "I learned how to play twelve minutes ago!"

"Deal me a hand, Sokka," said Suki enthusiastically, sitting upright,

Sokka reluctantly dealt Suki a hand. Much to his astonishment—although Zuko had surely seen this coming—the Kyoshi warrior was a natural at Pseudo and had picked up the game's general rules in a heartbeat. Every time Sokka put something down, Suki had something to top it.

In the last few turns of the game, Sokka threw a house of queens on the table. He had only one card left, and a face-splitting grin made it apparent that he was sure he would be victorious. "Take that!" he added as the cards slapped the table.

"Yes!" Suki tossed down her last five cards—poker two's. "Ooh, would you like some ice with that burn?"

Zuko let out a single chuckle despite himself, and Aang burst out laughing at Sokka's horrified expression.

"No way! You were lucky." Sokka gathered the cards angrily and didn't bother to arrange them accordingly as he shoved them back in the box. "There's no way a girl beat me at Pseudo."

"What was that?" Suki gave the water tribesman a dangerous face, daring him to say something stupid again.

Sokka bit his tongue. "Er… I was just saying what a great card player you are!"

She gave him a satisfied pat on the head. "That's more like it."

As Sokka stashed away the cards, he carefully put an arm around Suki. Zuko wondered if now was the moment; after months of hanging out, Sokka had been planning for a while now to ask the Kyoshi warrior to be his girlfriend. She was headstrong and self-reliant, and anyone who knew her would see her as the type of girl to never commit herself to a relationship—especially not to a wise-cracking, sexist boy like Sokka. But it was obvious in her smile and attitude that he was important to her, and vice versa.

"Suki…" his voice took on a much more serious tone. "We've been dating for a while now…"

"Go on," she urged when his talking faded.

"Well." He scratched the back of his head. "I've been thinking that… you know…" He looked to Aang and Zuko for help, but they continued to stare at him to see how this would play out. Zuko felt bad for his friend but also found the situation rather hilarious in an awkward sort of way. Sokka cleared his throat and started to quote something Zuko had said long ago. "Clouds have two sides… a dark and a light… and a silver lining in between. Like a friend of mine once said, it's like a silver sandwich—"

"Sokka, you aren't making any sense." She offered him a broad smile. "But yes, I _will_ be your girlfriend!"

All three guys stared at her, dumbfounded. "You will?" Sokka asked dubiously.

She gave him a kiss. "Yeah!"

"Oh… great," The dark-skinned warrior gave his friends a cocky grin, earning an eager thumbs-up from the air monk and an eye roll from the firebender.

Before long, the waitress arrived with two medium pizzas: one pepperoni and one cheese. Sokka beamed as he sliced four pieces; two for him, and two for his new girlfriend. Zuko leaned forward. "Congrats to you guys," he said as he peeled away a pepperoni piece.

As they ate, Zuko felt rather at peace. He was comfortable around Sokka and Suki; he had, after all, been forced to third wheeling with them for months. Sokka was, despite his annoying ideas and loud behavior, like a brother to the firebender, and Suki was kind and intelligent and not awkward or easy. Aang was easy to get along with. He was only a kid and accepted people for who they were. He enjoyed being at a table with only them. Perhaps this evening would be looking up after all.

Just then, Katara and Toph arrived, scooting into the booth and not looking in anyone's eye. Granted, Toph couldn't see anyway, but she still appeared upset about something.

The seating arrangement had been changed since Zhen and Ming's departure. From left to right, it was Sokka, Suki, Aang, Zuko, Katara, and Toph last.

As Katara treated herself to a pepperoni slice, Zuko leaned in. "What happened with you?" he asked, reaching for the parmesan.

She inhaled sharply. After a few moments of silence where she stared down at her food, she shook her head. "Apparently, nothing."

"What? I just saw you crying over there…"

"Just leave it alone, okay?" Katara forced herself to meet his confused amber eyes and give him a sad smile. "Let's pretend nothing ever happened."

He frowned, the parmesan shaker still positioned in his hand. "Uh… alright then."

"So, Sparky," Toph spoke loudly from her seat. "You and that hussy seemed to be getting real comfortable over here."

Zuko groaned. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Did you enjoy it?" Toph pressed, her face indifferent as she took a bite of pizza.

"What? No!" He fumed. "She forced herself on me!"

"That's what they all say."

Zuko rose from his seat. "What's your deal? What are you implying?"

Toph's voice raised. "I'm _implying_, Sweet Cheeks, that you're a player! And if you're going to toy with a girl's heart, stick to the muck-of-the-earth kind of chicks and not some innocent girl!"

His face took on a pale pallor. "Are… are you saying that I led you on?" He growled in sheer disbelief.

She threw down her napkin, her unseeing gaze aimed at the table. "No, you dunderhead! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Considering I have no idea what you're talking about, please do!"

She pointed sideways at Katara. "You've been flirting with Sugar Queen all evening and then she finds you sucking face with some cheap hussy!"

Katara first looked shocked, then embarrassed, and finally tried to hide. Sokka nearly choked on his pizza, and Aang was staring first at Zuko, then at Katara in disbelief.

"Wh—what—"

"Katara likes you!" Toph's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Toph!" cried Katara.

"Toph!" came Sokka's high-pitched squeal as he finally ceased choking on his pizza.

She folded her arms. "The truth was going to come out eventually."

Zuko didn't know how to react. He glanced around the table to see everyone staring at him in different ways. Sokka looked like a volcano about to erupt, Suki observed him with wide, concerned eyes, Aang appeared absolutely crestfallen for some reason, Toph's arms were crossed and looked angry and guilty all at once, and Katara… Her azure eyes were scrutinizing his face for some sort of sign or answer. She looked terrified but hopeful, and he knew then that what the earthbender had said was true.

How did this even happen? They were supposed to come out for the night for some fun. This night was supposed to be for Sokka and Suki… when had all this chaos gotten into the mix?

He tried to avoid Katara's gaze. Where was that dorky twelve year old he knew two years ago? Where was that girl who was of no importance to him, with her too-big eyes and endless questions and annoying laugh? There was only a young woman in her place now, with perfectly adequate features and an adorable, infectious laugh and long brown hair that she was now twirling on her fingers anxiously.

"I think I need some air," he blurted suddenly. Anything to get away from the stares. He stood and stumbled over everyone's feet on his way to the exit.

Faintly, he heard someone from the table calling him.

As soon as the back door opened, the firebender was met by a gust of chilly air. He tucked his arms under his shirt and walked further down the alley to lean on the brick wall and contemplate his feelings.

First, of course, he wondered if he liked Katara back. She was pretty and sweet and funny and shyly cute but also strong and willful. He tried to imagine her as a close friend, then as a best friend, then as something more…

His thoughts were interrupted by a cough.

Zuko turned to see Jet and two of his cahoots stalking out of the shadows of the alley. In his hands, Jet held two long blades, twisted at the ends. As he caught sight of the firebender, a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Hey guys," he said, looking back at his two friends. "If it isn't lover boy."

The shorter of Jet's friends laughed. He was surprisingly high-pitched and almost sounded like a girl. The other, taller one was stoic and silent, his face maintaining its stony appearance.

"What do you want," Zuko turned away, obviously not in the mood.

"What's wrong? Katara dump you already?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jet drew closer, his voice lowering. "You know, your sister was fun for a while, but she was too controlling and she wouldn't give anything up." Zuko clenched his fists. "So my second choice was to go back to Katara. She's really headstrong, and that's a flaw… but she's practically putty in my hands."

"Shut up," spat Zuko.

"Shut up? Who's going to make me?" Jet continued on. "Yeah, I think Katara's a good girl. She just has a bad taste in guys."

"_Shut up._"

"It'll be easy to get to her. She would never physically hurt me. And her brother, Sokka, is about as weak as they come. He won't have any say in it when I get to defiling her—"

The last thing Zuko could remember was swinging his arm and landing one square in the putrid boy's face. After that, it was all a blur.


	5. Kidnapped

This chapter is so short! I feel like my writing is getting too serious/mushy so the next few chapters will be - hopefully - light and humorous. This story was supposed to be a simple night out with pizza and funnies. I should've never included Katara because now Zutara is happening -_-. SO. Jet + Zuko = good times and headaches!

**I don't own a lot of things, ATLA being one of them. I wish I owned it though. Me and Bryke would have parties every night, and Comic Con would be full of cosplay fun! ... That being said, who's going to Comic Con? I am!**

* * *

**Chapter Five (Kidnapped)**

Zuko woke up to find himself tied to a chair and in the dark. His hands and feet were bound to prevent firebending. He was glad no one had taped his mouth, though; if the time came for it, he could always use his uncle's fire breathing technique.

There were voices coming from the other end of the dark room. "Hey!" called Zuko. "What the hell is going on?"

The smaller of Jet's friends appeared from the shadows. He looked concerned. "Hey, Jet, he's awake! What do we do?"

"You _kidnapped_ me?" Zuko asked incredulously.

Jet appeared. He looked a lot less threatening as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, it wasn't my idea. Some kid came and started throwing rocks everywhere. You were unconscious somehow, and getting beat up pretty bad, so we got you out of there."

"And tied me up?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

When was this night ever going to end?

The younger boy frowned. "So what now, boss?"

"How about you let me out, little boy," Zuko suggested.

Jet's friend suddenly seemed ready to pounce. "I'm a girl!" He—she—screeched, advancing on the helpless firebender with clawlike hands. "I'm a girl, you stupid, dumb—"

"Smellerbee, calm down," ordered Jet absentmindedly. "We have a matter at hand."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zuko as Smellerbee continued to pull at his hair.

"That earthbender kid took Longshot," Jet rubbed his temples. "It seems we're in the middle of a full out war."

Was he serious? A war? A war. He was serious. This pizza night had been heading in the direction of a full-out Zutara story, and now it was taking a whole new course and plotline? How was the reader supposed to absorb all this?

"I guess there's only one thing to do," continued Jet. He seized his two curved blades and slashed off Zuko's restraints. "You're going to help us get my comrade back."

Zuko just wanted to curl up in his bed and hug a pillow.


	6. Stuff

A/N: Sorry for the lack in updates! I'm currently working on, like, four other fics and considering I'm the definition of laziness... ANYWAYS, excuse any grammatical errors. I only double checked this.

wooh! I named the chapter "stuff" because my brain is super not working right now.

disclaimer: i do not own atla and stuff. k?

* * *

**Chapter 6 (stuff) **

"So what's the plan, boss?"

Zuko was starting to get faintly annoyed with this Smellerbee girl. In the past ten minutes, she had pulled a fistful of hair from his scalp, demeaned him, called him names, and then had settled on referring to him as "princess."

Jet, on the other hand, was taking everything way out of proportion. Zuko had deduced that this so-called "earthbender kidnapping tyrant"—in Jet's words exactly—must have been Toph. Why she had chosen to steal Longshot he couldn't be sure.

The Freedom Fighter in question laid out a descriptive map on the table. "This here is the pizza parlor," he said, pointing to a building. "And this is our alley." His finger traced a sliver of a line that bordered the pizza place. "The earthbender kidnapping tyrant is currently around this area, so…" His brow creased in thought.

"This is unbelievable," said Zuko flatly, drawing Jet out of his thinking state.

"Hey, you wouldn't be so calm if your best friend was taken by a stranger!" insisted Smellerbee, preparing to attack him again.

Zuko frowned. "But didn't _you_ kidnap _me_?"

She paused, considering what he had said.

"The guy has a point, Smellerbee," murmured Jet. "Okay, it looks like we'll have to find some way to peacefully communicate with the tyrant so that we can trade yappy pants over there for Longshot."

-"Yappy pants?" voiced Zuko.

Smellerbee nodded in agreement. "But how can we talk with the kidnapper?"

-"This is ridiculous," continued Zuko.

"I guess we'll have to get a white flag from somewhere…"

-"Are you serious?"

Smellerbee shook her head. "That's pathetic, Jet. We can't disgrace Longshot's name like that."

-"We're _teenagers_."

Jet nodded. "Then what do you propose? The kidnapper tyrant looks pretty tough, and if we trouble him—"

-"_Him_?"

"—he might just beat us up." Jet frowned. "There _has_ to be a way to get our friend back!"

-"Why am I here?"

Smellerbee put a finger to her chin. "I got it! We can sneak in through the back door and catch the kidnapper by surprise."

-"This is so stupid. You're all so dumb."

Jet's eyes lit up. "That's perfect! He'll be so shocked, he won't make a move. We can have a civil conversation with the guy, and I'm sure he'll trade Zuko for Longshot."

-"I mean, _so_ dumb."

"That's a pretty stupid trade," snorted Smellerbee. "Longshot is infinity times better than talkative guy over there."

-"I can hear you."

Jet nodded. "So it's settled?"

Smellerbee threw a fist in the air. "Let's go rescue Longshot!"

Zuko drooped. He was surrounded by idiots.

*.*.*.*.*

"Alright, buddy, we're going to have to blindfold you." Jet stood over his prisoner with a dark blue blindfold in his fist.

"For what?" asked Zuko.

"We can't have you running around with the knowledge of where our secret lair is, can we?" replied the Freedom Fighter with a smirk.

The firelord mentally made an eye-roll. And he thought Sokka was immature.

Jet tied on the blindfold quickly, and Zuko noticed that the cloth was sheer so that he could completely see outside of it. He took notice of the Freedom Fighter aggressively waving a hand before the firelord's seemingly shielded eyes. "Can you see anything?"

Zuko sighed. "No," he lied. He didn't even care where the hell their super secret lair was, he just wanted to go home.

"Good." He led the firebender outside of the entrance. Moonlight flooded Zuko's eyes through the blindfold and he felt a relief wash over him. The relief was clouded by foolisheness when he realized he was in the pizza parlor alley. They hadn't been far from the restaurant after all! He almost screamed this, but decided to keep quiet anyway.

Jet had Zuko walk in circles several times, then go up and down the alley, then walk down the street and back twice before allowing the blindfold to be removed.

"That was quite a walk," commented Zuko.

The Freedom Fighter nodded. "Our lair is a ways from here."

Zuko suppressed a snort.

"The back door is this way. I assume you know the plan?"

"Oh sure."

"Good. Let's go," Jet hurried down the alley to a large metal door marked BACK ENTRANCE.

As Zuko followed him, he started to realize just how bogus this whole plan was. Why would they expect Toph to trade their friend for himself? Did they even know that Toph knew Zuko? Heck, they didn't even know Toph was a _girl._ It seemed everything they did was based on theory—no, not even theory, just straight out guessing.

Jet quietly pushed open the door, being slow and careful. Zuko winced when it flew open and banged against the wall. "What the crap was that?" he hissed.

"I guess I don't know my own strength," Jet replied.

Smellerbee appeared from nowhere and began to beckon them inside. Jet was stealthy, rolling and tumbling behind arcade games and making hand signals that Zuko found completely unnecessary. The firebender strolled right in and approached his table freely, much to the loud whispering protests of the Freedom Fighters.

Suki and Sokka appeared to be poring over a dessert menu. Toph was in deep conversation with Longshot, and Aang had his arm around Katara.

Aang had his arm around Katara.

Zuko shook out any odd thoughts that had passed in his head. What was he thinking? This waterbender wasn't even his girl. She was free to cuddle with any boy she liked!

Turning away as he neared the table, he focused solely on Toph.

She noticed him first. "That was a long potty break, Sparky."

He blinked in surprise. It seemed the whole situation had evaporated; had Toph not confronted him about being a player only thirty minutes ago? Where was her bad mood and crossed arms? "Uh… we need to talk."

"About what?"

He pointed an unsure finger at Longshot, and then remembered Toph couldn't see. "These crazy freaks over there keep telling me you kidnapped… eh… _him._"

"Him who?"

"_Longshot_," said Zuko impatiently.

"What?" She frowned and turned to the boy next to her. "Did I kidnap you?"

He furrowed his brows but otherwise said nothing.

"So why are those guys so upset?" asked Toph.

Zuko was astonished she understood the silent arrow-wielder. He had furrowed his brow, a gesture no blind person would see, even through seismic sense… right?

Jet and Smellerbee suddenly appeared. The latter slammed her palms on the table and leaned forward, face to face with Toph. "Look here, I want my friend back."

Jet spoke up in a smooth tone. "In return, we'll give you back your firebender."

Toph frowned, then grinned. "Zuko? He isn't _my_ firebender, and honestly, I'd rather just hold on to good ol' Longshot here." Zuko glared. This girl was obviously toying with them.

Smellerbee leaned even closer, nose to nose with the earthbender. "You're going to regret this."

"The only thing I regret is that they don't sell tic tacs here," replied Toph, a smile in her tone.

Smellerbee growled.

Jet laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and pulled her back gently. "Look here. We're willing to cooperate. If you don't return us our friend, I'll be forced to tie you both up and keep you guys in our hidden fortress."

Toph let out a laugh. "Hidden fortress? Are you talking about that playhouse right across the alley from this place?" She crossed her arms. "Come on. I'm three years younger than you and _I_ find that ridiculous. You need to grow up."

The Freedom Fighter stared at Toph incredulously. "Longshot! Did you reveal the location of our hidden fortress?"

A shrug.

Zuko, growing annoyed with these childish games, pushed his way into the booth to take a seat, seemingly unnoticed by his kidnappers. He considered reaching for the bubbly soda but decided against it, seeing as his soda rested directly in front of Katara and Aang. He knew they must be staring at him and waiting for his response, but he refused to get a rise out of them. Instead, he faced away and watched the argument unfold with false interest.

"Hey," said Jet suddenly, glancing across the table. "What're you doing with your arm around my girl?"

Zuko forced himself not to turn and look.

Aang's voice came from out of the firebender's line of vision. "Katara would like you to know that she isn't your girl."

"And you're the messenger?" Jet scoffed. "You're just a kid! Your voice is as screechy and high as a flying lemur."

"Don't tease him," Katara spoke up, coming to her friend's defense. "He's a lot more reasonable than you are!" Zuko suppressed his wince.

"Oh, what, do you _like_ him, Katara? Are you serious? Come on." Jet was throwing his hands all over the air. "_Look_ at him. He's a child! That's practically pedophilia."

"I don't _like _him more than a friend, Jet. He was just talking to me." Katara responded, and from her voice it was evident she was speaking the truth.

The table grew quiet. Jet scowled and grabbed Longshot, finally whisking him and his two friends away.

After a few moments of silence, Zuko could hear Aang croak out, "Ahem. Uh… good thing you told him we were just friends." The firebender could obviously hear the disappointment in the young boy's voice.

"He's ridiculous," said Katara fiercely.

More silence. Super uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly, Suki spoke up. "Hey! Zuko's back. Great! Do you think you can… er… help me with something?"

He glanced up in surprise. "Help you with what?"

"Oh… just… some arcade stuff. The usual," she shrugged with a smile.

"I…"

"Great! Come on!" She dragged him from the table and towards the arcade. As they grew farther from the table, the Kyoshi warrior whispered urgently, "I need to tell you something."


	7. Tokens

**A/N:** I apologize for leaving you guys hanging for over two months! But I am back and awesome! Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter Seven (Tokens)**

Zuko crossed his arms and faced Sokka's girlfriend, finding himself trapped between two arcade games on the farthest corner of the game room where it was just a bit quieter. "What was so important to tell me that you had to drag me over here and trap me?"

"Katara likes you," said Suki bluntly.

The firebender felt his heart rise in his chest. Although he tried to compose his facial expression… well, he failed. Suki giggled a little at his hopeful face. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked suddenly, trying to casually peer out and see if he could see the waterbender in question from his trap.

"Because," her voice fell a bit and took on a serious tone. "There's a few problems."

"How do you even know?" he asked doubtfully, crossing his arms again.

"Spirits, will you focus, Zuko?" Suki sighed dramatically. "Honestly, talking to you is like talking to a chattermonkey! No offense. Anyways," he rolled his eyes. She was too much like her boyfriend. "Toph told me, and we all know Toph knows everything."

"That's not a legit source," accused Zuko, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever." She waved her hand. "Katara likes you and that's that. And I _know_ you like her back because, well, I'm a girl." Suki shrugged. "So Toph and I are going to get you two together."

He frowned. Although hope fluttered violently in his chest, he couldn't help but be a little suspicious. "Why would you want to help me?" From what he could remember, the blind earthbender had pretty much insulted him the entire night. As for the Kyoshi warrior, he was more familiar with her than anyone at the table, seeing as he had been third-wheeling on her and Sokka's dates for a while now. But still.

"We're friends, Zuko." She said genuinely, and to prove her point, she took his hand and squeezed it. "I know how lonely you've been lately—"

"I haven't been—"

She put up her hand. "Please. I _know_. Sokka tells me everything about you. When you're not with us, you're cooped up in your guys' house studying or sleeping. You need someone to loosen you up, and the same goes for Katara." She smiled slightly. "Katara's a sweet girl."

"I know."

"Good. Then you'll let us help you?"

Zuko felt a little pathetic and just a bit embarrassed, but he really did want to be with her. He knew that now. She was funny and sweet and pretty much the perfect girl, and he knew how lucky he'd feel if she was all his. Tentatively, he nodded.

"Great! Now, let's get in there, sport!" She shoved him from his hiding place into the open, then proceeded to drag him back to the table.

"Wait—what problems were you talking about?" he stammered.

"Oh, nothing big. There's Jet and Aang, and they're both crazy about her. And there's a few girls after you, but you're not allowed to know because Katara's perfect for you. Plus, Katara's on the brink of starting to get feelings for this one guy, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Shh!" They arrived at the table, and everyone glanced up in surprise, save for Toph, of course.

Sokka frowned. "So, uh, what was that all about?"

"I was kidnapped for the second time today," said Zuko sourly as he climbed back into his seat.

Suki slid in smoothly beside her boyfriend, and he put a hesitant arm around her. "Should I be worried?" he asked, pointing unsurely at Zuko.

"There's nothing to worry about," replied the Kyoshi warrior. For the record, she was a horrid liar.

Sokka, however, was terribly oblivious, bless his soul, and merely reached for a piece of pizza.

They ate in silence for a while. Zuko knew that Toph and Suki were expecting him to throw on the charming ladies man cloak of suaveness… but he simply didn't have one. He only had been with one girl, and that was Mai, and she didn't go for the _too cool for school_ smoothies; she went for whoever shared her loathing of the world. Any past relationship he had with Mai didn't technically count as 'experience.'

Toph cleared her throat loudly. Zuko winced. "Zuko, could you kindly pass the salt?" The firebender's gaze roamed the table, searching for the saltshaker. He should have known. It sat directly in front of Katara. If he could, Zuko would seize it quickly so as not to make contact with the waterbender, but it just so happened that the shaker was out of reach. He stared at it helplessly for a bit until, to his reluctance, Katara plucked it and extended it to him. "Here…" Did she have to cover the entire shaker with her hand? Couldn't she hold it with her forefinger and thumb or something? Slowly, he pried the thing from her cool grasp and shoved it to Toph.

"Thanks," he mumbled to Katara.

"No problem."

Under the table, Toph kicked him. He jumped subtly but otherwise kept a cool head.

After a few moments of silence, Aang cleared his throat. "So," he started jubilantly. "Let's get to the games! Who's paying for tokens?"

"You are, Mr. Avatar," announced Sokka.

The young monk widened his eyes. "I don't have any money with me."

"Sure you do! Aren't you the Avatar? Don't you guys have your own bank or something?" Sokka pointed at the young boy.

"Sokka, we don't receive money for good deeds. Being the Avatar is all about integrity and selflessness…" he smiled. Zuko could practically _see_ a rainbow sprouting from the kid's head.

"Yeah, yeah, well that's great." Sokka shook his hand in the air. "In the mean time, we don't have anyone to pay for tokens."

There was a bout of silence before Zuko scratched the back of his head and stood. "I guess I can get some," he offered. As the Fire Lord, he definitely received a fair share of money. He also didn't spend often, seeing as he spent most of his time locked up in his and Sokka's shared apartment.

"Great! Knew I could count on you, big guy!" Sokka grinned as Zuko slid out of the booth.

The firebender eased himself from the table and stood, digging in his pockets for money. "How many… er, tokens do I get for each of you?" He examined the table awkwardly, feeling the silver pieces grow warm in his closed palm. His eyes nonchalantly slid over to Katara and he noticed she wore a beaming smile.

Instinctively, he asked, "What?"

She didn't seem to mind his rude tone—which he immediately regretted—as she leaned forward to speak loudly over the blaring music. "You're paying for everyone's tokens?" she asked, her tone amused. "Do you plan on playing some arcade games yourself?"

"Not… exactly," he said, rubbing his forearm. "Well, that's nice of you to think of everyone else," she deemed as she settled back.

He turned away when he felt his face begin to warm up. Fingering the change in his hand, he sauntered over to the counter to purchase enough tokens for the party. As long as Katara appreciated him, he was great.

The man at the counter wore a long green robe and was presumably pro- Earth Kingdom. Honestly, Zuko wasn't very associated with sports, but from what he knew, Earth Kingdom fans were the rowdiest but friendliest. He laid his money on the counter and examined the sign. 2 silver pieces = 50 tokens. 3 silver pieces = 70 tokens. 4 silver pieces = 100 tokens.

Zuko counted out four pieces and slid them over. "I'll take 100 tokens, please."

"Sounds good, kiddo," said the man agreeably, and he swiftly pressed a button. Coins began to spill out of a little machine, counting the amount of tokens. When the number reached 100, the man scooped them into a cloth drawstring bag and murmured, "Have fun."

"I'll be sure to do that."

At the table, the firebender cleared away the food and drinks and dumped the tokens in the center. He half expected someone to take over from there, but no one made a move, he sighed. "Okay… Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang … and Katara. There's five of you so you each get twenty." He gestured to the pile of gleaming gold coins.

"What about you, Zuko?" Aang asked, bewildered that someone would pay for so many and refuse to play himself.

"I'm fine, really. I'll stay here."

"Nonsense," said Katara, eyes gleaming. "We'll share mine. I don't plan to use all twenty anyways."

Zuko watched her with tight lips. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, I'll just share with Katara." He noticed he couldn't say 'her' or 'she' when referring to the waterbender; her name was too wonderful to form on his mouth, and any chance he could get, he would say it.

Sokka, in the meantime, greedily gathered his share and scooted his girlfriend out. "Let's go rock some games!" he declared, running off with Suki in tow.

"First one to lose is a big fat chummy loser!" announced Toph in pursuit.

Aang eagerly raced after them.

"Well, guess we should join them," Katara said cheerily. She effortlessly slid across the booth and helped herself out, grabbing the remaining tokens. "What game do you want to do first?" Zuko was surprised. He had expected Katara to merely hand him half of her tokens, but no, she was planning to go through each and every of the twenty games in his acquaintance.

He made an effort to smother his smile and shrugged. "I'll go wherever you go."

"Water guns it is," she said, and she led them, with her hand clutching his unprepared wrist, towards the arcade.


End file.
